


kokonose crunch

by nai_nodayo



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: KOKONOSE CRUCH, M/M, YUMYUMMMY, i have no life, kagecrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kokonose boys have new cereal ads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kokonose crunch

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK AND HIGH ON AIR

shintato sat down and turned on the tv. it was a commercial on because shintar is late watching his favorite showz. the commercial had a white haird boy and two boys with black hair. shintat squinted his eyes. he knows dem boys "i knowdem i know oh weit its haruka and his broders" he thought.  
"KOKONOSE CRUNCH!!!!! MMMM SO GOOD"  
the boy on tv with hte bright black eyes and blak hair smile and eat kokonose crunsh from bowl on his hand.  
"I T HAZ THREE FLEVORS. HARUKA, KONOHA, AND KUROHA."  
screamed the other black hair boy with yello eyes as he eat from his black bowl with snake designs.  
"he looks wierd and ew why very black kokonose crunch he eatin" shintaro thot to himself.  
"aND THERE IS SPECIAL NEGIMA FLAVOER"  
the last boy with white hair said and eat negima thrown into his own bowl of kokonose crunsh.  
the three boys on tv eat their very yummy and crunch crunchy kokonose crunch.  
"BUY IN STOREZ NOWWWWW!! YUM GREAT KOKONOSE TASTE!"  
the bright eyes boyz said.  
shintarp turned off the tv.  
"i want kokonose cruchies too"  
he stand up and go to tell ene order very good crunchie kokonose crunch for him.

 

"ENE ENE ENE I WANT KOKONOSE CRUNCH"  
shintaro run into room and yell at his computer. ene is very sad.  
"y sad ene chan????????"  
he ask while opening 3 cans of cola.  
"bICOS I SAW KONOHA KUN EAT EEEWIE KOKONOSE CRUNCH"  
ene cried and run away from screen.  
"oh wait i wanted to buy kokonose crunch oh well"  
shintaro shrugged and drank one cola.

THEN. THERE WAS KNOCK ON HIS DOOR.  
"WHo IS THER???"  
shintao screm very loud and got his colas.  
"soda delivery"  
oh. yes ok shintaro lieks soda so he opens door.  
three boiz stand infront of the door. one white hair two black hair.  
"where is my soda"  
shintaro ask very polietly.  
"no we r lie lol we is having KOKONOSE CRUNch FOR U mr kisaragi."  
haruka said and wink wink at shin. he brought out very big box and pulled down his own pants. the other kokonose cruchies do the same.  
"we will give u da very very crunchie KOKONOSE crunchies now"  
'kuroha' smirk very wide and the three bros tackle shintaro in his room.

 

they had very good time eatin koKONOSE CRUNCHIES all night long.


End file.
